The present invention relates to turn signal devices for activating the turn signal or indicator lights of a motor vehicle, and more particularly an electronic self-canceling turn signal device.
Self-canceling mechanical and electronic turn signal devices for activating vehicle indicator lights are, per se, known. These known designs, however, have a number of drawbacks. Mechanical switching devices are prone to wear due to the great amount of use the device endures. Mechanical switching devices of conventional types also are often damaged due to attempts by the vehicle operator to overcome switching deficiencies by holding the switching device in positions contrary to the bias of the switching means, such as, for example, holding the turn indicator switch in the `on` position through a turn when the switch would normally return to the `off` position.
Known turn signal devices do not provide for wide or sweeping turns made by vehicles such as semi-tractor/trailer trucks wherein the operator must turn the steering wheel in the direction opposite the intended or actual turn before executing the actual turn. In the above example, known self-canceling turn indicator switching means cancel the turn indicator function prematurely, at the first turn of the steering wheel in the direction opposite the indicated turn.
In addition, known turn indicator turn used with, for example, semi-trucks tend to cancel the turn indicators when the tractor has completed the turn but before the trailer has completed the turn.